vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golgo 13
Summary Golgo 13 ''' ( ゴルゴ13) also known by the pseudonym '''Duke Togo (デューク・東郷 Dyūku Tōgō) is a professional assassin and the protagonist of the manga series Golgo 13. Besides Duke Togo, Golgo 13's other aliases include Tadashi Togo (東郷 隆 Tōgō Tadashi) and Togo Rodriguez (トーゴ・ロドリゲス Tōgo Rodorigesu). The name "Golgo 13" is a reference to the death of Jesus Christ. Golgo is short for Golgotha, the place of Jesus' crucifixion, while the number 13 is considered an unlucky number. Also, Golgo 13's logo is a skeleton wearing a crown of thorns. His age and birthplace are unknown and there is no consensus in the worldwide intelligence community as to his true identity. Most of his jobs are completed through the use of a customized, scoped M16 rifle. Duke Togo has a very quiet personality and will only talk when he needs to, he shows very little to no emotion when carrying out an assassination and is willing to kill anyone who will threaten to expose him. He accepts many different assassination jobs from anyone who can afford his services. From simply shooting a violin string to taking out powerful organized crime bosses and political figures, these killings have often attracted retaliations against Golgo 13, even at one stage having both the FBI, CIA, and even the United States military out to kill him, causing Togo to always have to watch his own back and pay attention to his surroundings in order to stop other assassins and contract killers employed to kill him in often creative ways. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: None, only known as Golgo 13, Duke Togo and many other aliases Origin: Golgo 13 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Professional Assassin Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Human physical and mental abilities, expert in hand-to-hand combat and martial arts, mastery in marksmanship and stealth Attack Potency: Street level (Can go toe to toe with Snake, who is capable of physically overpower trained soldiers with ease. Singlehandedly defeated the twins Gold and Silver while wounded, who were able to kill 2000 guerilla troops) Speed: Peak Human (Ran a 26 miles marathon in China in about 2 hours, 8 minutes and 31 seconds), with Superhuman reflexes (Dodged a bullet at very close range, killed 3 gunmen in 0.17 seconds) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (He can do sit-ups while holding two 20kg dumbbells) Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Above Average (Capable of fighting and defeating Gold and Silver after suffering a major wound, was able to remain in a sniping position in a nest of coral snakes for 72 hours, can train and meditate for days without eating or drinking) Range: Standard melee range by himself, dozens to hundreds of meters with various firearms (Killed a target from over 500 meters away with a sniper rifle ) Standard Equipment: Customized M16 rifle Intelligence: Genius. Innate sense of ballistics, can accurately calculate the precise changes in a satellite's orbit in his head. Skilled computer programmer with advanced engineering knowledge of aerospace defense technology. Medical expertise on a M.D./PhD. level, highly skilled in traditional herbal remedies. Olympic level expert in wrestling, boxing and judo and know to use other martial arts such as Kobudo, Sambo, T'ai Chi Chuan and traditional suntetsu. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpMCg3DRwe0 http://www.baka-raptor.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11/golgo_bio.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ENna7HATPFI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ol4afM-sJT0 Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Assassins Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:OVA Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9